HitsuKarin
by Bluepanda649
Summary: Karin goes for a run in the park, she sees someone familiar. Who is it? What is happening? Read to find out!


Hi guys! This is my first story, so there might be a couple of errors, sorry if that happens but review if you like it or not like it and I will fix that thanks!

-Bluepanda649

* * *

Karin's POV

It was a cold evening, I just wanted to run around the park before I needed to get ready to go on my date with Toshiro, I ran through the trees and that's when it happened, I stood there frozen. The one I love kissing another woman. Momo Hinamori, his ex-girlfriend. Some nights I dream about them being back together, but I didn't think it would happen outside my dreams.

"Toshiro?" I choked back a sob. Toshiro whipped his head to see Karin with teary-looking eyes.

Toshiro's POV

He was kissing his ex-girlfriend Hinamori Momo, no actually she was kissing him! He tried to pull away but Momo held him tighter. 'How did this even happen?' he asked himself.

_I was coming back home from soccer practice to get ready to go on a date with Karin, then my phone rang. I checked the caller ID,_

_ Blocked Number_

_I answered anyway. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello? Shiro? Is that you?" I remembered that voice! "Momo? What do you want?" I grumbled. "Shiro I just wanted to say I am sorry, Aizen wasn't for me, he took my money and moved to somewhere far away from me. So I was asking will you take me back?" Momo asked full of hope. "Momo I'm sorry but I can't, I love somebody else now," I said. "But I thought I was the only one to put up with your cold attitude," Momo said. "I guess someone else loves me and puts up with my cold attitude. "But Shiro-" "I'm sorry Momo but I can't take you back I love Karin Kurosaki." I said smiling to myself. "Ok but can we meet up at the park and catch up on things?" She said. "I have a date with Karin today and we are going to the park but we could talk for a couple minutes," I replied. "Yay!" I hear her almost scream for joy. "I will see you at 5:30 pm ok?" She asked. "Ok see you then Momo," I hang up the phone and started getting ready._

'Now I remember, she wanted me to go to the park.' I thought to myself. "Toshiro?" I turned my head to see Karin with teary eyes. "Karin I didn't mean to, I thought we were catching u-" "It's ok, Toshiro, maybe that's why you are always so busy," she begins to run away but I wriggle out of Momo's grasp and catch up to Karin. "Karin wait it's not like that, the coach wanted us to practice more for the soccer game on Friday," I said hoping she will not run away from me. "Toshiro stop with the lies, I get it you wanted someone to love you while you waited for your girlfriend to come back," She said tears running down her face. "Goodbye Toshiro, don't follow me or call me," She ran off.

I stand there going through, on what just happened then I hear footsteps coming. "Shiro now that Karin's gone we can get back together now right?" Momo said with her voice all devilish. "Momo why did you do that to me? I love her, I did so much for her, and now she thinks that I only loved her because I was alone. Look what you did Momo, did you really think I would come back to you if I lost someone special?" I asked her with my heart breaking inside. "Shiro-" I cut her off. "No Momo you did a lot of things years back, but this, this is different, I lost my girlfriend because of you!" I yelled at her and ran away before she could answer. 'I need to talk to Karin.'

Karin's POV

I ran, I ran as fast as I could from "him". Everytime I think of him my heart aches. I didn't know where I was going, my legs just ran through the city, it was like they had a mind of their own! When my legs got tired, I stopped in front of a cafe. The name of the cafe was Makora. There was a little sign on the window that said:

_**Croissants, Muffins,Coffee! Have a warm hug on a cold day with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.**_

When I read the sign my heart ached even more because Toshiro would always hug me when it was so cold. I went inside.

When I got inside, I felt the warm air hit my face, it felt so warm and comfortable. I smelled coffee being brewed and muffins being baked. I found a small table in the corner of the room, and I sat, waiting for the waitress to take my order, after a couple of minutes a dark haired girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail, came to my table. She wore a blue apron, a teal long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She said: "Hello my name is Sakura, and I will be your waitress for today, what would you like to order?" she said in a soft, comforting voice. "Hi, I would like a small French Vanilla with whipped cream and a double chocolate cookie please," I replied. "Thank you that would be $4.20." she said smiling. I gave her the money and waited. She came back with my order a minute later. "Thank you." I said. The waitress nodded her head and left.

As I was about to take a bite out of my cookie, I saw white hair. Wait! White hair? I saw his teal eyes glittering in the cafe light. He looks in the window and sees me, I cover my face with my jacket but it was too late. Toshiro went inside and sat to the chair opposite of me.

"Karin," he said. I didn't answer. "Karin," he said a bit louder. Still I didn't reply. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug, I pushed him away. Tears came flowing back from my face. He saw the forming tears, and wiped them away. He started talking. "Karin, I know you don't want to talk, but just listen to me," He said waiting for an answer. I sighed, he took it as a reason to go on. "Karin, I'm sorry that you saw me kissing Momo, It wasn't supposed to be like that, she called, once I came back from soccer practice and asked to go to the park to do some catching up on things, but she thought I still loved her, so she kissed me, but I don't love her. I love you Karin, it wasn't supposed to be like that, please Karin say something," He finishes explaining. I start talking. "Do you really mean that you love me?" I asked. "Of course! Why wouldn't someone love a smart, athletic and beautiful girl? If I lost you, I would never love another woman again," he said, his voice full of sincere. After he said that I hugged him with all my might. "I love you Toshiro! I will never love anyone else but you!" As tears started forming, he kissed me full of love and passion. When we came up for air, he let go of my hand and bent down on one knee. "Karin, I love you so much, will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I cried. We shared another kiss and ran off.

~The End~


End file.
